Second Revelation
by trickrtreatn
Summary: Johnny is visited by spirits. They show him his past, present, and future, trying to convince him to change his ways. Sound familiar? A Christmas Carol parody, minus the Christmas.
1. Stave One

NOTE: First Johnny fic. I'm so filled with anticipation. Okay, it's a Christmas Carol parody (Not another one...) so yah. I'm excited. Johnny might be a little out of character, so if he is, I apologize. Remember, first Johnny fic. Plus Johnny has a really intelligent way of talking and I...don't. Sorry. I'm ready....now....now.....now........GO!

Jimmy was dead. He had been dead for a while now, thanks to a certain homicidal maniac he had idolized and annoyed. So yes. Jimmy is dead. Read it carefully: JIMMY IS DEAD. Dead. Dead. Dead. He's as dead as it gets, maybe

even deader. There. Is Jimmy alive? NO! He is DEAD! Remember this fact. He isn't alive, because he is too busy being dead.

Johnny, or Nny, was not dead however. He was alive and living. Right now he is busy being alive inside of the 24/7 gas station, buying a brainfreezy, the beverage that always makes him feel a little better about not being dead. JIMMY

IS DEAD! It was a cold December evening in the land where this brainfreezy loving boy lives. Outside of the gas station, shiny, white snowflakes gracefully glided down from the heavens to the surface, only to be run over by speeding

vehicles with muddy tires. A few people were scattered around the area, looking for food, getting gas, or just standing around, trying to look intimidating.

A small group of guys were doing just that, the intimidating thing. They were outside of the building, leaning against its filthy walls, smoking cigarettes, doing a familiar ritual known as ridicule. They snickered as certain people passed by.

"Heh. Look at that guy's pants!" A tall guy with long greasy black hair chuckled. We'll call him Sean, whether that's his name or not. Sean's pants were so low on his hips that you could see most of his black boxers. "They actually fit him.

Ha!"

"And that girl." A shorter guy with a pierced lip pointed out, taking another drag on his cigarette. He'll be called Marco."She's got no ass."

"Oh my god! Look at that skinny fag!" The third and final loiterer hissed. He had a large skull tatoo on his neck. He'll be Josh. Josh was pointing at our boy Johnny, who was happily drinking his brainfreezy, not bothering or killing

anyone. Yet.

The three continued to point and crack jokes about Nny, gradually getting louder and louder.

"Look at those boots! They're...STUPID!"

"He has no hair. Where's his hair?"

"He's a fag cuz he's skinny. Seriously."

Nny was well aware of what they were saying about him. He did his best to ignore it, and tried to put all his attention on the braimfreezy. Still....it'd be so easy to...and they definitely deserve it...No. He had to break this horrible habit of

his.

One of the guys was walking over to Johnny. His two friends followed suite, all three carrying a smirk on their make-up covered faces. The one with the hair, Shane or whatever stood right in front of Johnny.

"Hey. Got any money?" The guy hissed, wearing a menacing look on his face. Mark and Joe, wait, no, oh nevermind,just laughed, giving Johnny equally dirty looks. Johnny continued to ignore them, trying to look anywhere but at the

three guys harassing him.

"Hey you faggot, I asked you a question." Sean retorted, pushing Johnny against the wall. The other two continued to cackle. Marco (That's right!)noticed Johnny's backpack, whichhad been lying on the ground the entire time. "Hey, bet

you got money in there." He grabbed the backpack and blindly stuck his arm in it, looking for a wallet. He let out a yell and quickly pulled his arm out of the bag. It was bleeding. "WHAT THE FUCK?!"

Johnny quickly coveted his backpack, which if you haven't already guessed, was filled with knives. He'd had enough. He couldn't handle the temptation. He took a long knife out of the bag and held it high.

"Why do you people always do this?" He snarled, holding the knife up to Sean's face. "Every damn time... You all claim to be so original, indivdual, FUCK. You 'originals' torment me for how I am, how I look. What is it? Am I the bad

kind of original?" Johnny's usually tan face was bright red with rage. Plus he was having a brainfreeze from the brainfreezy. "You've used words to cause me pain...Now I'm going to take all that pain, put it in this knife, and throw it right

back at you...."

Johnny arrived at his run-down home late that night, covered in blood, some his own, and some not. His good mood had completely dissolved. He kept hearing the screams from those three asses. "Don't do it. We were only kidding!","I

won't do it again! I'm sorry! I was wrong! Please give me back my arm!", "You bastard! You haven't got the spine to do anything. He's just bluff---AAUUGHH!". Nny sighed and walked up to his front door, thinking about how nice it

would be to get some sleep tonight, if it weren't for his insomnia. He carefully reached into his backpack, making sure not to touch the several blood-covered knives it contained, and got out his housekeys. He began to insert the key into

the lock, but paused for a moment. Something was drawn on the door...It was a face. A familiar face. Johnny swore he knew that face...He just couldn't place it...

Thoroughly creeped out, Nny entered the house and collapsed on the couch, let out another sigh, and turned on the TV. The room was dark; it's only light came from the glowing TV screen. Johnny acted like he was into whatever

program he was watching, though he was starting to panic. Something was coming...

Suddenly the TV screen went black, along with the entire living room. Nny sat still, squinting in the darkness. He heard something. A footstep. Another one. Another. Something was walking towards him. "W-who's th-there?" He

stuttered. He had a strange feeling that whatever it was wasn't human. "Who is it?"

A small light appeared across the room. It began to grow, began to take shape. It was a man. A glowing man. A glowing man that carried a chain of skulls. A glowing man with the face on Johnny's door. It was..."NNY! Remember me?

It's me, Mmy! You killed me remember?"

It was Jimmy, the creepy fanatic that Johnny had gotten rid of quite a while ago. Jimmy was an annoying little ass when he was alive, but now he was dead. Alive Jimmy is annoying, but DEAD Jimmy is scary. "That was amazing! My

murder was some of your best work! I followed you here from the gas station! Nice work on those guys!" Okay, dead Jimmy is kind of annoying too.

Nny just sat there in shock. "So, I bet you wonder why I'm here, don't ya?" Nny blinked. "Well, when you killed me I died. And ever since I've been wandering around, lugging this big chain with me." Jimmy help up his skull chain. "It's really heavy and painful. And all this carrying hasn't even given me any strength. Dead people can never stronger. It sucks!" Nny continued to stare. "So anyway, I lived a bad life, killed people, and so on, so now I'm doomed to carry this thing around for alll eternity and--"

"Wait!" Johnny stood up from the couch defiantly. "I've died before and that isn't what happens! If you live a bad life you go to hell! I went there!" Now it was Jimmy's turn to stare.

"Yeah well...forget all that. This is a different story. If you live a bad life, you walk around with a chain." Jimmy replied lamely. "Anyway, your chain is a lot longer than mine. I didn't kill that many people, but YOU...Oh...You're chain is

really bad. I'm really jealous." Nny looked around uncomfortably, not really understanding the chain concept. "So, you're going to be visited by three SPIRITS! SPOOKY! They'll show you stuff, and you'll have an adventure. Consider yourself lucky.

This is like a second chance for you." Jimmy looked a little sad. "I wish I got an opportunity like that. I guess I just wasn't important enough.Anyway, the first ghost will arrive at 1:00, so be ready." The apparition began to shrink and lose it shaped. "Expect the first ghost at one. Nice talking. Keep up the good work!" And Jimmy dissolved completely.


	2. Stave Two

I do believe this is the lowest one can get. The characters were stolen from Jhonen Vasquez. The story was stolen from Charles Dickens. Even a large fraction of the dialogue was stolen. Whatever. As the saying goes, writers are liars. On that scale, I'm an amazing writer.

Naturally because of his severe insomnia, Johnny wasn't sleeping when the first ghost

arrived. Nor was he reading, pissing, juggling, or bargaining. He was pacing around his

filthy living room, wondering if he had fallen asleep and dreamt that the ghost of Jimmy

had visited and talked to him. He kept at his pacing until it was 1:00. At that exact

time, a shrill scream was heard from the basement, like a poor substitute for a bell.

Johnny's ears perked up at the sound. He finally stopped his pacing and stared at the

basement entrance. He could see a small light coming from it. A small, levitating light.

The light slowly floated towards him, until he could see a familiar figure inside the light.

A familiar, long-eared, body-lacking figure. "Nailbunny…" Johnny whispered.

"Hello, Nny. It's been a while since my severed head has floated alongside you, hasn't

it?" Its voice had a downhearted tone to it, almost as if he was unhappy to peer upon the

young homicidal maniac.

"Yeah…" Nny replied. "You're glowing,"

"The light you see upon my fragile bunny head is the denied truth of mankind. The glow

is symbolic," Nailbunny sighed. "I'm going to take you on a life changing journey to

your past. You're about to embark on a mission of self discovery; You'll revisit

important moments that have made you are today." Nailbunny considered this. "Well,

important _recent_ moments that is. Things that you remember. We'll save the unveiling of

your mysterious past for another time."

Nny furrowed his brow, turning to his small bunny companion. "Fuck," he said simply,

"Fuck whatever god, person, or devil sent you and that ignorant little tick of a ghost; if

you are my real voice as you claimed to be, you should know that I am far beyond

redemption."

He stared into the little dead bunny's eyes, swearing that he could see a flicker of sadness

in them.

"Were you or were you not the one who stuck that label of 'your voice' on me? For all

you know, I could be a guardian angel in bunny form."

Nny pondered this for a moment.

"Or I could be another figment induced by crippling insanity. Or maybe I'm the

Energizer Bunny. I just keep going and going and going…"

"You know, I don't remember you ever being silly." Johnny stated, staring at the specter

skeptically.

"Yes, I know." The bunny replied. "I'm sorry. Sometimes I just turn into another

character. It's like someone else is writing my dialogue, only doing a poor job of it.

Anyway, it's time for you to view the shadows of your recent past. So, it's time. Look

over there!"

"What?" Johnny quickly looked behind him. All he saw was the cracked wall of his

slummy home. Damn, Nailbunny was acting immature. He groaned and turned his glance

back towards the bunny. What he saw nearly made him throw-up his previously devoured

brainfreezy.

"Why are people so…unpleasant?" A very familiar voice questioned. Johnny saw that he

was in his basement. It was different though. Something was different about the basement

he was in…

"I don't know," Another man replied. This one was trapped in a menacing machine.

Johnny remembered him.

"Edgar?" Johnny whispered in awe.

"It is." Nailbunny replied, hovering at his shoulder. "Edgar Vargas, that pleasant young

man you met so long ago…" Nailbunny considered what he'd just said. "Well, I guess

not _that_ long ago." Nailbunny gave Johnny a hard stare. "You remember what you did

don't you?"

"Yes…" Johnny sighed, glumly watching the familiar situation take place.

"I would rather not die, but I don't seem to have much say in the matter. But I'm also not

like you; I'm not clouded…" A shiver ran through Johnny's skinny body as he heard this.

"I have no family, no friends really: nothing. But I do have faith; you know, God and all

that. A heaven for me and a hell for you. So fuck fear." Johnny closed his eyes. "I have

nothing to fear."

"I envy your conviction…" Johnny recited along with his former self. He opened his eyes

and watched as he flipped the switch, watched as Edgar was torn apart.

"Why did you murder him Johnny?" Nailbunny asked innocently. "He seemed like a nice

man. You could have been friends. He could have helped you."

"I needed to feed the wall, remember?" Johnny muttered, staring at the bloody floor.

Seeing these things all over again made him feel uncomfortable. "I needed his blood."

"There are so many others out there," Nailbunny replied. "You always rant about how

many worthless people are running about, taking up space. Why not use one of them?"

Johnny said nothing. He couldn't find an answer to that one.

"We must move on ." Nailbunny grimly stated. "Shut your eyes."

Johnny shut his eyes, although relunctantly. Upon opening them, with Nailbunny's

permission of course, he saw that he was standing outside of the old movie theater. The

large sign above the entrance read "KAFKA". Two vaguely familiar people departed

from the theater, one looking annoyed, and one looking annoying.

"Man! Can you believe that guy sitting alone in front of us? God! He must've told us to

be quiet like ten times! We were probably disturbing his masturbation or something." The

male snarled. Johnny definitely remembered him.

Johnny scowled. "If you think you can possibly make me feel ANY remorse for flushing

out that piece of human sewage, than you are a very mistaken phantom bunny."

"Maybe he was just trying to watch the movie." The female responded, almost

mumbling.

"She seems nice enough though," Nailbunny observed.

"Hey look at that fat girl!"

Nailbunny stared at the ground, as though he were, believe it or not, embarrassed. He

wished he had skipped part of this shadow. "Ignore that outburst. That woman is

generally a good person."

"True," Johnny tried not to smirk at the bunny's blunder. "But I didn't kill her."

"No you didn't," Nailbunny looked up. "You did however kidnap her, lock her in that

vile basement for several months, force her to watch the torture of her horrible friend, and

caused her to be chased up several flights of stairs by that hideous demon from the wall.

That was bad."

Johnny looked down, once again, at a loss of words.

"We've more to see…" Nailbunny turned to Nny. "Close your eyes,"

Johnny shut his eyes. He wondered what was happening. Where were they going?

"NO PEEKING!" Nailbunny shouted, and Nny shut his eyes, all the way this time.

"Open…" Johnny opened his eyes. He was in the old bookstore he used to always visit.

He used to come here at least once a week. He'd buy one book each time, usually a cheap

one, one he wasn't really interested in. Other times he'd buy petty things like notebooks

and candy. His purchases were all merely excuses to stand in line and get a chance to talk

to the clerk.

"Hey Nny," Devi said warmly, as she ran up the puppy calendar Johnny had randomly

picked out.

"Hello Devi," the old Johnny replied shyly, smiling a bit. Johnny had always loved that

bookstore. "Working on any new paintings?" He tried to sound casual.

"Actually yeah," Devi said enthusiastically. "I just started one a few days ago. It's

turning out pretty well." Devi smiled at Johnny. "You should see it." She seemed to be

hinting something at him when she said this.

He looked at the floor. "Um...Sounds great." He took his bag and receipt. "I guess I'll see

you later."

Devi looked a little disappointed at this. "Yeah. Bye Nny…"

"There's more to this mirage," Nailbunny stated. Johnny shut his eyes. When he opened

them, they were back at his house.

"I really enjoyed tonight Nny; really. We should've done this sooner! Why didn't we do

this sooner? I mean, we've known each other for what, about three months now? And this

is the first time we've actually been out together! What would you have done if I had

never asked you out?"

"No…" Johnny thought. Anything but this…

"I would have been happy just to go to the bookstore and see you there. I always like

doing that." Johnny really wished that was all he had done.

"Nailbunny I get it…" Johnny pleaded. "Can we just stop here. I'd really rather not relive

this experience. Please."

"No Johnny, you need this."

"But I see your point. It would be useless for me to watch this. I understand already."

"You don't. No be quiet." Nailbunny hushed.

"Yes! Don't let the beautiful moon set! Capture it! Freeze it! Forever in time with never

the memory of losing it to another day!"

"Nny? Oh there you…are…Nny? Nny what are you doing?"

"Immortalizing the moment…"

Johnny shamefully watched it happen all over again; the event that was replayed most

often in his mind, in his memory. He began to breathe again when Devi finally left him

twitching on the floor in a bloody heap. He was far from relieved however.

"I'm a monster…" He whispered, hanging his head.

"You're not a monster." Nailbunny's tone changed. "However, you are running down

that path at a rapid pace. You're bound to fall at any second. You're sill human Nny. You

are a confused, tortured human."

Johnny sighed. "How do I lead away from that path?"

"That isn't for me to answer. Shut your eyes once again. We must return. The second

spirit will arrive shortly."

And just like that they were back at the house. Johnny searched for Nailbunny, but the

rabbit had vanished. It was almost 2 o'clock.

Well, I did it. I finally updated this thing. I really want this fic to be a good one, so I'm taking much more time with this one than my other fics. Hopefully it won't take me so long to write Staves 3, 4, and 5. This one's pretty much planned out. I can't wait to write Stave 4. I don't know if anyone's picked up on this, but I'm trying to write this the same way as Charles Dicken's did. He wrote them in staves, as am I. At the beginning, he also took up several paragraphs explaining the fact that Marley was dead (JIMMY IS DEAD!). I probably won't do anymore little things like that, since it's been a while since I've read the book. Hellama Tamer helped out with this chapter. Any non-Jhonen line in this that sounds poetic at all is hers. I really hope this fic seems somewhat serious. I'm terrible at writing serious stories, so this is my attempt to get past that. Review please, constructive criticism is GREATLY appreciated.


End file.
